


A Galaxy, To Hold in Your Hands

by shiikitz



Series: Valentine's Segawa [1]
Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Midnight meetings, Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff, gift-giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz
Summary: "The two men looked at each other, then Kantera. Dogma gave a small smile, eyes softening. He nodded his thanks. Tabasa grinned and hugged his friend once more, dragging the other man with him."2020 Valentine's Day FicWritten 02/12/20Posted 03/24/20
Relationships: Kantera/Dogma Toscarina, Kantera/Tabasa McNeil, Kantera/Tabasa McNeil/Dogma Toscarina, Tabasa McNeil/Dogma Toscarina
Series: Valentine's Segawa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Galaxy, To Hold in Your Hands

**A Galaxy, To Hold in Your Hands**

_Written for my dear friends, Shane and Ho._

Skilled hands wove blue threads together, looping through a hole attached to a dark, circular container. A nearly identical one lay before the man who was working the string into something sturdy enough to hold the container. Strewn across the table in front of him were countless little shapes - moons, stars, planets, and comets. A purple-stained paintbrush sat inside of a cup of murky water.

The man, having finished tying a knot in the very middle of where the string would connect, reached forward and selected an assortment of cut-out shapes, proceeding to glue them onto the container. Once finished, he held it out in front of him, nodded once, and gently placed both containers into a small basket.

The man stood up and headed outside, despite it being the middle of the night, towards a fountain. Two other men stood there holding idle conversation. The man's soft voice alerted the other two of his presence.

"Dogma, Tabasa," he greeted, nodding his head at each of them.

"Hello Kantera," replied the smaller of the two men, Dogma.

The other one rushed at Kantera, enveloping him in a hug. "Hey! How are ya, Kantera? What's that you're holding?"

Kantera looked at his basket, reaching a delicate hand inside. From it, he produced one of the containers. "For you," he said, handing it to Tabasa. He fished out the other one in a similar fashion, giving it to the other man. "And for you."

Tabasa held the container with confusion, then saw the thread around it. "A necklace...? It's space-themed, too."

"A charm. For good luck."

The two men looked at each other, then Kantera. Dogma gave a small smile, eyes softening. He nodded his thanks. Tabasa grinned and hugged his friend once more, dragging the other man with him.

Dogma protested and tried to push away, but Tabasa's hold was too strong, and he eventually relented. The three relaxed against each other, relishing in the comfort the hug gave them.

Before they let go of each other, Kantera heard a whispered "Thank you." He helped his friends put on the charms, telling them how nice they looked with them on.

Dogma turned his head and mumbled something, looking towards the ground. Tabasa teased him about his reaction, and Kantera gazed at the two of them fondly.

They said their good-byes, parting ways to head to their own homes. It had been a nice night.


End file.
